Super DADDY
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Dia hanya berusaha agar Hinata dan putranya, Hiroshi tidak menyesal hidup bersamanya. Membuat dia menjadi pahlawan super bagi Hiroshi, dan suami terbaik bagi Hinata.


Oke. Saya bersalah karena menelantarkan fiksi saya yang masih _to be continue_ bahkan ketika tahun telah berganti. _Sumimasen, Minna-san._ Dan saya dengan pedenya membuat fiksi oneshot lagi ketika saya bahkan masih memiliki hutang itu. Yuki hanya merasa senang ketika membuat fiksi ini. Oh _god! Finally, _saya bisa berkhayal lagi. Hahaha... ide fiksi ini muncul ketika Yuki sedang naik motor ke tempat kerja sambilan di pagi hari yang yah masih saja macet, tapi Yuki tidak menyangka di tengah kemacetan itu hanya karena melihat seorang laki-laki mengendarai motor gede yang keren, imajinasi Yuki yang entah minggat kemana selama ini balik. Dan ketika sampai di tempat kerja sambilan, mumpung ide itu masih anget, Yuki buru-buru menuliskannya. Sebelum ide itu esok hari ketelen (lagi) sama skripsi Yuki yang entah kapan kelar (semoga April Yuki bisa wisuda, amin). Cukup deh curhatannya. Silakan dibaca...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Super DADDY**

**Episode: Super Kece**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Rate: **T**

Pair: Hinata Hyuuga (_as always), _Gaara Sabaku (_My first time)_, adn OC The cutest boy: Hiroshi Sabaku.

Warning: standard warning, gaje, typo(s), EYD, dll.

Sumarry: dia hanya berusaha agar Hinata dan putranya, Hiroshi tidak menyesal hidup bersamanya. Membuat dia menjadi pahlawan super bagi Hiroshi, dan suami terbaik bagi Hinata.

.

**.**

**.**

**Super Kece**

_**.**_

Seharusnya ketika matahari baru saja tiba dari ufuk timur, semua orang akan menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Apalagi ketika sehari sebelumnya adalah hari minggu yang indah. Hari yang dihabiskan dengan makan pizza sambil nonton film animasi _How To Train Your Dragon 2_ dengan memangku jagoan kecil yang dilahirkan istrimu lima tahun lalu. Ditambah malamnya, kau dimanjakan oleh istri yang telah kau cintai sejak kau bisa mengingat kata _Mommy. _Yah minimal menyambut mentari dengan senyum merekah di pagi hari karena semalam baru saja memimpikan hal yang indah. Seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi tidak untuk Gaara.

Beri cek _list_ untuk semua hal menyenangkan di hari minggu. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Tapi tidak pada hari senin yang kali ini lebih menyebalkan ketimbang sebelum-sebelumnya. Haruskah ia menyebutkan alasan kenapa senin ini menjadi begitu menyebalkan bahkan dimulai dari ketika ayah dengan satu orang anak itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya?

Oke. Alasan pertama yang membuat Gaara melabeli senin ini dengan julukan super menyebalkan adalah istrinya yang cantik jelita, imut, dan segudang daya tarik yang tak lekang dimakan usia terkena demam. Badan langsing istrinya terasa kedinginan hingga bergetar kecil, namun suhu tubuhnya diatas 37°C. Oke, dia tidak kesal dengan kenyataan istrinya yang kurang sehat. Ia hanya kesal pada kebodohan dirinya sendiri hingga membuat istrinya demam seperti itu. Ditambah ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menurunkan demam istrinya. Utunglah di dunia ini sudah ditemukan internet. Terima kasih kepada Leonard Kleinrock. Mungkin Gaara harus mengirim sebuket bunga di makamnya. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa melumuri tubuh istrinya dengan air hangat yang dicampur dengan jeruk nipis itu berguna untuk menurunkan demam.

Alasan yang kedua datang dari pintu bernama Sabaku Hiroshi. Tidak, ia tidak akan menyalahkan putra semata wayangnya itu. Bagaimana ia bisa kesal dengan putranya yang cemerlang. Hiroshi bahkan bisa membersihkan badan sendiri, mengenakan seragam sekolah dan sepatunya sendiri, makan tanpa belepotan, bahkan ia membantu Gaara menyiapkan sarapan untuk _Mommy-_nya yang demam dan membersihkan peralatan makan yang telah digunakan. Anak sepintar itu masa dia masih sebal? Hanya saja yang membuatnya malas adalah, mengantarkan putranya itu ke sekolah. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia malas mendengar ocehan ibu-ibu kurang kerjaan yang masih saja tidak bosan membicarakan ketampanannya.

"_Dad, are you okay?"_ tanya Hiroshi ketika Gaara akan memakaikan helm pada kepala mungilnya.

Gaara menghela nafas sesaat sebelum tersenyum pada buah hatinya sebagai tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Memang sih, kepalanya terasa sedikit pening ketika mengingat gerutuan Hinata yang menceramahi soal jangan ngebut saat membawa motor, apalagi dengan Hiroshi di jok belakang. Walaupun sedang demam, istrinya itu masih saja bawel kalau ia mengantar putranya dengan motor BMW S1000RR warna merah kesayangannya.

"Apa _Daddy _mengkhawatirkan _Mommy_?" tanya bocah itu lagi ketika Gaara sedang mengaitkan pengunci helm di kepalanya.

"Yah, tentu saja. Kalau _Mommy_ sakit, _Daddy_ juga ikut merasa sakit."

"_Daddy _sakit juga?" sambil memasang wajah terkejutnya yang lucu, tangan mungil Hiroshi meraba kening ayahnya yang berhias tato. Membuat Gaara mau tidak mau terkekeh dengan tingkahnya.

"Bukan sakit seperti itu, _Son._ Tapi sakit yang _Daddy_ rasakan berasal dari sini," ucap Gaara sambil menyentuh dada kirinya. "Di sini sakit sekali karena _Daddy _tidak bisa menjaga _Mommy_ dengan baik, sampai _Mommy_ terkena demam," lanjutnya.

Hiroshi manggut-manggut saja. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat mengagumi ayahnya yang keren. _Daddy-_nya bisa menjadi IronMan, tokoh super hero favoritnya saat ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan lalu. _Daddy-_nya juga bisa memasak pasta dan rasanya lezat, meskipun Hiroshi masih menjadikan masakan _Mommy-_nya di urutan pertama. _Daddy_-nya juga kren karena menghadiahinya autorobot Optimus Prime yang berhasil membuat teman-temannya di sekolah iri setengah mati karena mereka tidak bisa memilikinya juga.

Ah, _Daddy-_nya itu memang super kece lah.

"_Eto, _kenapa kalian belum berangkat?" suara serak Hinata memutus interaksi ayah-anak itu. Dengan menggunakan sweter dan syal berwarna merah maroon milik Gaara, Hinata menghampiri suaminya yang tengah berjongkok di depan putranya.

"Kau harus istirahat, Hinata. Tak perlu mengantar kami," Gaara sedikit menggerutu karena kekeraskepalaan istrinya.

"_Mommy_ harusnya istirahat saja. Hiroshi akan berangkat sekolah dengan _Daddy,"_ Hiroshi bersedekap dada dihadapan ibunya, sambil memasang tampang memperingatkan seperti yang biasa Ino-_basan _perlihatkan. Wajahnya tampak lucu karena meniru ekspresi Ino.

"Iya, _Mommy_ akan istirahat sayang," balas Hinata sambil tertawa dan mengusap surai merah maroon putranya.

"Oke! Saatnya berangkat jagoan," kali ini Gaara yang memutus interaksi kecil antara orang tua dan anaknya. Sedetik kemudian, tas dengan bentuk IronMan milik Hiroshi sudah berpindah tempat ke dada Gaara, sedangkan tas kerja milik Gaara tersampir di sampingnya. Laki-laki dengan tato bertulis "_AI"_ di dahinya itu kemudian menaiki motor besar kesayangannya. Dengan bantuan dari Gaara dan Hinata, Hiroshi berhasil duduk nyaman di kursi belakang dengan memeluk pinggang ayahnya.

"_Ittekimasu,"_ ucap Gaara lalu mengecup bibir istrinya singkat.

"Gaara!" tegur Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya. Oh didikan Hyuuga tak memperbolehkannya berteriak lebih dari dua oktaf. "Nanti tertular," lanjutnya lirih dengan kedua pipi yang bertambah merah. Membuat suaminya terkekeh kecil di sela-sela mengenakan pelindung kepala ketika melihat tingkah Hinata yang imut itu.

"Hiroshi juga mau!" dari kursi belakang Hiroshi berteriak nyaring. Tangannya yang mungil mulai menggapai tubuh Hinata yang berdiri di samping motor ayahnya.

"Ayo berangkat, Hiroshi. Pegang pinggang _Daddy_," ujar Gaara, membuat Hiroshi memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dan menggerutu pelan karena gagal mencium _Mommy-_nya.

"_Ittekimasu_, _Mommy._"

Sambil melambaikan tangannya, Hinata membalas salam anaknya yang tengah cemberut, "_Itterasai_, Sayang."

.

.

.

_**To be continue...**_

_**Coming soon: Next chapter of SUPER DADDY: "Super Cool" **_

.

.

Walaupun saya ngasih embel-embel "_coming soon"_ bukan berarti bakal dateng secepatnya. Yah nunggu Yuki ngelarin BAB I dulu lah. Hahaha...

Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini, Yuki minta saran dan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke? Pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan sopan santun kan?

So, review please...


End file.
